Quand Stiles me l'a dit
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Texte pour la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. Réponse à un défi. Pas de résumé, infos au début de l'histoire


**Tout petit OS écrit en réponse à un défi lancé sur le groupe Défi Pairing Fan fictions**

* * *

 **Conditions : thème : Coming-out**

 **Pas de pairing officiel (ou à la limite tout à la fin)**

 **Max 1'700 mots**

 **Le personnage qui raconte le coming out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait**

* * *

 **J'ai choisi d'écrire trois textes pour ce défi dans trois fandoms différents.**

 **Teen Wolf, Supernatural et Maze Runner**

 **Celui-ci est tiré de Teen Wolf. C'est un AU**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **pas de bêta pour les corrections (désolé s'il reste des fautes)**

 **OS aussi sur AO3 et Wattpad.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand Stiles me l'a dit, j'avoue ne pas avoir réagis tout de suite. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je suis resté là, assis sur ma chaise et je n'ai rien dit. Pourtant, mon fils, il attendait que je parle. Il attendait une réaction de ma part, mais rien ne m'est venu. Je n'allais pas le rejeter, ça c'était clair, mais j'ai pas non plus osé le prendre dans mes bras ni lui dire que ça ne changeait rien. Qu'il était toujours mon fils, toujours le même. Que mon amour pour lui n'avait et n'allait pas changer.

* * *

Des signes annonciateurs de son coming-out, il y a en a eu quelqu'un uns, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après son annonce.

Déjà, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait l'air amoureux. Il était ailleurs, rêveur, distant un peu aussi. Il ne me racontait plus tout comme il le faisait avant. Il évitait le sujet de l'amour et celui des petites amies. Il évitait aussi celui sur la sexualité, lui qui était si ouvert avant. Il dessinait des coeurs sur ses cahiers et ses feuilles de cours. Il écrivait S+D ou D+S un peu partout. Et je n'ai pas percuté… ou alors, mon esprit n'a peut-être juste pas voulu le voir. Il n'a pas voulu voir ce D, simple initiale banale qui pourtant aurait dû me mettre le nom de la personne aimée dans la tête. D comme Derek ! C'était pourtant si évident et je suis certain que Stiles attendait que je le découvre par moi-même. Il attendait que je lui en parle, sinon il n'aurait pas laissé autant d'indices. Il aurait fait attention. Il sait être secret quand il le veut vraiment. Il sait être discret aussi quand il le veut. Là, il ne l'était pas.

* * *

Il m'a parlé de ce garçon dès son arrivée à Beacon Hills et dans sa classe. Il en a tant parlé de ce jeune Hale qui débarquait de New-York avec sa famille. Son père, sa mère et ses deux sœurs. Il a tellement parlé de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, de ses yeux verts forêt, du fait qu'il était un peu plus grand, du fait qu'il avait un an de plus, du fait qu'il avait des muscles et parfois un peu de barbe naissante.

* * *

J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas compris. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre.

Car au fond, il s'agit bien de ça. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Je n'ai pas voulu me confronter à cette vérité. À cette homosexualité que Stiles essayait de me faire voir, de me faire assimiler. Ça ne voulait pas rentrer dans mon esprit.

Parce que mon fils, c'est un garçon, c'est un mâle, alors forcément, il aime les filles. Du moins, c'est ce que je voyais, c'est ce que je pensais. C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pouvais pas imaginer mon Stiles autrement que hétéro, courant les filles. Pourtant, je ne suis pas homophobe, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, il s'agit ni plus ni moins, d'une attirance qu'on ne choisi pas.

Mais c'est vrai, je le reconnais, je pensais que ça n'arriverait pas chez moi. Je pensais que mon fils était simplement comme moi et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si c'était vraiment le cas ou pas.

* * *

Je le revois, debout là en face de moi, se tordant les mains entre elles, son regard noisette fuyant le mien. Je le revois ouvrir la bouche, hésiter, se morde la lèvre. Je le revois inspirer, serrer les poings et me dire finalement :

\- Papa, je suis homosexuel. Je suis amoureux de Derek hale.

Je le revois avec sa main qui se glisse dans celle du fameux Derek qui se tient à côté de lui, gêné. Je le revois me regarder, attendre ma réaction. Je le revois trembler.

Puis je les revois partir les deux, la tête basse. Je les entends monter l'escalier en silence et la porte a claquée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ça fait une heure bientôt et je suis toujours là. Assis bêtement sur ma chaise, dans la cuisine de ma maison et je repense à tout ça. À tous ces signes, à cette annonce, à cette attente que mon fils avait.

Je me secoue, me lève, me sers un verre de whisky qui traîne dans l'armoire depuis plusieurs années, le boit d'une traite et prends mon courage à deux mains. Je redresse la tête.

Il s'agit de mon fils, mon garçon et il a le droit de savoir que je l'aime, que je le soutiens, que je serai toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a le droit de savoir que j'accueille Derek dans notre petite famille à bras ouverts, avec joie et fierté. Il a le droit de savoir que rien ne change.

Je monte l'escalier et frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvre l'ouvre lentement. Il est en larmes. Il baisse la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, papa, me dit-il, la voix brisée.

Je secoue la tête, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre aussi fort que je peux mais sans l'étouffer. Il se détend.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Stiles. Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être, tu n'as aucune raison. C'est moi qui ais merdé sur ce coup.

Je le lâche, il s'éloigne de moi.

\- Alors, t'es pas fâché ?

\- Fâché ? Bien sur que non, voyons. Je suis fier de toi, ça oui. Fier que tu sois venu me le dire. Fier que tu sois heureux. Fier que tu sois celui que tu es.

Il sourit et les larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux -les mêmes que ceux de sa mère-. Je le reprends contre moi.

\- Alors, je peux être avec Derek ?

Je lève la tête, croise le regard vert du jeune homme que mon fils aime et qui semble aimer mon fils en retour.

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est de toute façon pas à moi de décider.

Stiles recule, il sourit, il est heureux et moi aussi. Je me dirige vers Derek, lui tends ma main, il la serre.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Derek.

Je quitte la chambre, je les laisse être seuls, ils en ont sûrement besoin. Ils viendront plus tard, quand ils le voudront. Je saurai attendre. Je descends l'escalier, le coeur léger, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
